A transistor is a semiconductor device used to perform various operations. For example, a transistor may be used as a solid-state switch or used to amplify signals. There are several types of transistors, one of the most common types being a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET). A MOSFET may be implemented as a p-type transistor also referred to as a p-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (PMOS) transistor, or an n-type transistor also referred to as an n-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (NMOS) transistor, both of which have a similar structure but are implemented with semiconductor regions having opposite doping types.